The Stars in Your Eyes Light up the Sky
by madittude99
Summary: And yet, here he was. Not even hitting Percy for suggesting it―which was what he should have been doing.
1. the stars in your eyes light up the sky

I'm not sure where this is gonna go,  
But in this moment all I know  
Is the skyline, through the window,  
The moon above you and the streets below.

0o0

If you had told Nico three or four years ago that he would be in the situation he was in now, he probably would have punched you. Or something like that.

He never thought he'd have Percy Jackson, so beautiful and so irresistible, standing in front of him, propositioning a polyamorous relationship to Nico. He wanted to be with Nico _and _Annabeth. _At the same time. _How selfish could he get? He already had Annabeth and now he wanted Nico, too? And why was Annabeth so okay with this? Nico wasn't an idiot, he knew that Percy loved Annabeth but he couldn't have both her _and_ Nico. No way.

And yet, here he was. Not even hitting Percy for suggesting it―which was what he should have been doing.

Here he was, actually thinking about it. Thinking about what it would be like to wake up in bed with Percy in the morning. To maybe have a real conversation with Annabeth sometime, as he had always wanted. His jealousy always stood as a barrier between them but she did have a brilliant mind and beautiful blonde hair and eyes that showed a million gears turning in her head at once. To watch movies on the couch with Percy and make omelettes in the mornings and not have to be lonely because wow. He would be able to be with Percy. And Annabeth wouldn't have a problem with it. And _Annabeth_―

"Uh does Annabeth know about this?"

"Of course she does. Do you think I would know what a polyamorous relationship was otherwise?" Percy snorted. "You overestimate me, Nico."

"Annabeth _knows _about this and she's okay with it?" Nico asked in disbelief.

"First of all, is there even a 'this'? I want to know before I start answering your questions."

"That will depend on your answers to my questions."

Percy smirked, "Okay. Well it was Annabeth's idea." He moved closer to Nico, now only standing a foot away from him.

Nico's eyebrows shot up. "It was?"

"Yeah well," Percy moved closer still, only inches away now, "she knew how much I liked you and she _knows _that you like me. What do you think? Is she right?"

Nico briefly closed his eyes (which he would deny doing later―it was just a long blink. Yeah. That's right.) and he breathed in deeply, smelling sea salt and ocean air and _Percy._ And suddenly he couldn't resist.

Nico wound his arms around Percy's neck and yanked him closer so that they were chest to chest. "When is she ever wrong?"

Percy chuckled and hesitantly pressed their lips together. Nico closed his eyes again, enjoying the feeling he had dreamt of for so long. The feeling of Percy's soft lips on his own chapped ones.

Surprisingly, Nico broke contact first, suddenly doubtful. "Percy," he started, crossing his arms. "Don't mess with me. I'm not just some toy you can just screw around with."

Percy looked offended. "Obviously. Why would you think that I wasn't serious?"

"Oh yeah. I should have known. You know, with all of the people coming up to me every day and offering threesomes, it's kind of hard to tell who's serious and who isn't," Nico said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Percy's eyebrows scrunched together in a really cute way and - okay now would be a good time to shut up, Nico. "Look, Nico, if you don't want this, that's okay. I'm not trying to force you into anything. But don't you think for a _second _that I would mess with you like that," Percy said angrily. "Do you really think so little of me?"

"You never seemed to care about me before," Nico mumbled, looking away.

"Hey, it's not my fault you disappeared all time," Percy said then winced. "Okay, bad example." Then, seeing the look in Nico's eyes, he added, "Forget I said that."

Nico exhaled loudly. He knew that Percy meant well and that he never actually intended to hurt Nico but he still had his doubts. Nico had known that Percy loved Annabeth since the moment he met him. Percy had been devastated that Annabeth had fallen off of the cliff and Nico had tried to take his mind off of it by asking millions of unimportant questions. Albeit the one about Annabeth not being wise enough to not fall off a cliff was insensitive but he couldn't help himself.

"So how would we go about this?" Nico finally sighed.

Percy cocked his head to the side at first, not seeming to get it. Nico rolled his eyes and stared at him until he understood. "Oh! Wait, you're serious? You want this?"

"I'm willing to give it a shot, I guess," Nico said reluctantly. The offer was too tempting to refuse. He hoped that even though they were technically sharing a boyfriend, things wouldn't be awkward between Annabeth and himself. He really did want to get to know her better.

"Great!" Percy said enthusiastically. "Let's go!"

"Go where?" Nico asked, confused. When had he agreed to go anywhere?

"My apartment, of course! We're going to go play video games!" Percy rolled his eyes like he couldn't believe how dense Nico was.

0o0

Percy was taking a marine biology course at a nearby college while Annabeth was studying Advanced Architectural Design. So basically, their New York City apartment looked like a paper hurricane hit. Their textbooks and research papers were all over the place―on the coffee table, on the bookshelves, on the countertops, and even on the floor.

Percy and Nico hung their jackets on the coat rack when they came in, their cheeks rosy from the cold. Percy told Nico that Annabeth was at the library writing a paper and Nico wouldn't admit it, but he was kind of relieved. He didn't want to talk to Annabeth about this just yet. He needed a couple of days to get used to the idea of them both having the same boyfriend.

Percy cleared a space on the couch for them to sit and handed Nico a controller. Nico weighed it in his hands, contemplating. This game controller was like a metaphor, Nico decided. He could start to play the game with Percy―the video game and the relationship game―or he could simply set the controller down and leave, never to think about Percy Jackson again. But right away, Nico knew that this wasn't _really _an option. He would never be able to stop thinking about Percy and he knew it. So did Percy.

So Nico sat down next to Percy and played video games with him for three hours.

0o0

When Annabeth returned to her apartment that night, she was mildly surprised to find Nico and Percy asleep on the couch, Nico's head on Percy's shoulder and Percy's head resting on Nico's. She smiled slightly, setting a book she had checked out on the kitchen table, along with her laptop. She tip-toed over to the couch and whipped out her cell phone, snapping a quick picture for future uses (blackmail, definitely). Then she shook Percy's shoulder, trying not to wake Nico.

"Percy," she whispered, louder than she intended. Percy jolted and sat up quickly, forgetting momentarily about the sleeping boy next to him. But, to his credit, Nico did little more than grumble a bit and curl up on his side, resting his head on the armrest of the couch. Annabeth looked back at Percy to find him gazing at Nico with definite affection in his eyes.

"Seaweed Brain," she whispered, softer this time, trying to regain his attention. Percy tore his eyes away from the son of Hades to look at his girlfriend.

"Hey Annie," he said tiredly, rubbing his eyes, his hair rumpled. He looked so adorable that Annabeth couldn't find it in herself to even pretend to be annoyed at the nickname.

"Why don't you take him to bed?" Annabeth suggested quietly, glancing over at the smaller boy next to them.

"Good idea," Percy agreed, standing up and turning to Nico. He tilted his head to the side, as if contemplating how to go about moving him. Finally he just shrugged and slid his arms beneath the boy, scooping him up and cradling him to his chest. Nico mumbled in his sleep and turned his head into Percy's chest, inhaling deeply.

Percy stood up straight and started toward the bedroom when Nico called out, "Percy?"

"Yeah?" Percy answered, entering the bedroom and placing Nico gently on the bed.

"Percy," Nico said again, more insistently.

Percy and Annabeth shared a look of confusion before Percy turned to Nico again. "Yeah, Nico?"

"Where are you, Percy?" the son of Hades sounded so lost and it broke Annabeth's heart. She realized that he was still sleeping.

She was just about to tell Percy this but he seemed to know exactly what was going on. He sat down on the bed next to where Nico was laying. "I'm right here, Nico," he said, carding his fingers through Nico's hair.

Annabeth suddenly felt like she was intruding. She was about to leave, maybe go to the bathroom and get ready for bed, when Percy's other hand reached out and grasped hers. He looked up at her, a clear message in his eyes. _Don't leave._

She wasn't sure Nico would appreciate her staying and watching him have a nightmare or whatever this was but if Percy asked her for something, she would be hard-pressed to deny him.

She sat down next to Percy and turned her attention to Nico. He was still mumbling things and his eyes were squeezed shut. Apparently Percy decided that he should wake Nico up because he was shaking the other boy's shoulder, just as Annabeth had done to him earlier. "Nico, wake up."

Nico's eyes snapped open and he sat up, nearly banging his forehead against Percy's. "Wh-what? Where am I?" he demanded, looking around the room, his eyes landing on Annabeth.

"You're still at my apartment, Nico," Percy said quietly. "Do you want to stay here tonight?"

"No, no. I'm okay," he said, standing up and looking around awkwardly. "I have to go."

"Where?" Percy raised his eyebrows challengingly.

"What do you mean?" Nico asked, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. Annabeth was struck, then, by how alike Percy and Nico were. They acted and reacted the same way, they even sighed in the same cute little breathy way when they were tired.

"Where do you have to go?" Annabeth clarified, looking at Nico the same way Percy was.

"Oh, uh, back to the Underworld, I guess," he replied, stretching his arms over his head. Out of the corner of her eye, Annabeth saw Percy staring hungrily at the strip of Nico's skin his stretching had exposed. She smirked.

"What's the rush?" she asked, getting off the bed and grabbing a water bottle from the desk on the other side of the room. She drank some water as Percy talked.

"Yeah, why can't you stay?" Annabeth had to stifle a giggle at Percy's plead. He had brought out his best puppy dog eyes and Annabeth knew there was no way Nico could resist.

"I, uh, don't have any extra clothes," Nico was grasping at straws now and they all knew it. Annabeth frowned to herself. Why was Nico trying so hard not to stay? Did they really make him that uncomfortable? Annabeth knew that Nico was always a pretty private person, especially after his sister died, but she was really beginning to worry. How would this relationship work if he didn't feel comfortable them? Or was it just her?

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Percy asked, looking mildly concerned. Both he and Nico were looking at her oddly.

She shook her head to clear it and raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, why?"

"Well you've already emptied out all of that water bottle onto the floor and you looked kind of upset. What's wrong?" Percy got up from the bed and walked over to her.

Annabeth looked down in surprise at the puddle of water on the hardwood floor of their bedroom and glanced around for a towel. "Shit, sorry. I was just thinking and―"

Percy chuckled and brushed some of her hair out of her eyes. "It's fine, Annie." He made a quick gesture with his hand and the water flew back into the bottle in her hands. Annabeth barely had enough time to say 'don't call me that' before he took the bottle and left the room, saying over his shoulder, "I'm just gonna throw this out."

Annabeth turned her gaze to Nico, who had been staring at her the whole time. Annabeth had sensed his jealousy from the way he was looking at her and decided that they needed to talk before anything else could happen.

Not taking her eyes off of Nico to make sure he didn't disappear into the shadows as he does so often, she called to Percy, "Nico and I are going to take a walk!" And, before he could protest, Annabeth had the son of Hades by the arm and was leading him out of the apartment. As she shut the door, she heard a faint, 'be careful!' from inside.

Nico did not say a word and did not attempt to leave even though Annabeth had released his arm as soon as they exited the apartment. She led him to the park across the street and sat down on a bench, patting the space next to her for Nico to sit. He hesitantly did so and Annabeth studied his face for a moment, seeing his confusion.

"So I'm assuming Percy talked to you about this arrangement." She decided that that was a good place to start.

"Y-yeah. And he said you're okay with it which I really don't understand but if you changed your mind then don't worry about it, I can just go and-"

Annabeth cut him off, "Shh. Calm down." She placed her hands on his shoulders, hoping that he wouldn't pull away. He didn't. "Look, I think this is a good idea. Percy's been pining for you for months and I've known since I was fourteen that you liked him."

Nico's eyes widened and his mouth popped open in shock. "Sorry," he muttered, looking in his lap.

"Hey―what are you apologizing for?" she asked, placing her index finger under his chin so that he would look at her.

"For... well having a crush on your boyfriend, I guess," he said, looking back down again as his cheeks reddened.

"If I had a drachma for every time someone had a crush on my boyfriend..." Annabeth trailed off bemusedly before turning her attention back to Nico. "It's awful, isn't it? Having a crush on Percy?"

Nico looked up again, nodding quickly in agreement. "He is so oblivious."

Annabeth laughed and shook her head muttering 'seaweed brain'. She was suddenly serious again, though. "Look, Nico, if this is going to work, you can't get jealous every time he looks at me. He's _our _boyfriend now and you'd better get used to it," she bumped her shoulder with his lightly.

"Yeah, I know. Old habits die hard, I guess," Nico smiled slightly. And that in itself was good enough for Annabeth.

"So, let's go back inside because it's fucking freezing out here," Annabeth said, standing up. "And when we go back inside we go straight to bed. You can even have the side of the bed closest to the heater," she persuaded in a sing-song voice. "Percy likes sleeping smack dab in the middle of the bed, anyway." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "What do you say?"

Nico just shook his head like he couldn't believe he was agreeing to this and followed her back to the apartment.


	2. darling you don't have to run

The first time Annabeth had walked in on Nico and Percy having sex, it wasn't nearly as awkward as it should have been.

She had come home early from a movie she was going to see with Piper and Hazel (they had all decided it wasn't worth it twenty minutes in) and she walked into the bedroom to find Percy balls deep in Nico and Nico's face scrunched up in pure ecstasy, moaning Percy's name so loudly that Annabeth was astounded that she hadn't heard it when she first entered the apartment. She stopped and stared for a moment, waiting to see if one of them would notice her. When neither of them did, she simply shrugged her shoulders and walked back into the kitchen to look for something to eat.

0o0

When Nico came out ten minutes later, hair a mess and covered in hickeys, he found Annabeth sitting at the table with her eyebrows raised and a smirk playing on her lips. Nico knew immediately that she had seen or at least heard what they'd been up to and flushed a delicate shade of pink. He felt his blush creep down his neck and disappear under the oversized cotton shirt he was wearing (most likely Percy's).

"Did you have a good time while I was gone?" she asked, amusement shining in her eyes. Nico studied her for a moment before deciding that he didn't care if she knew what they were up to or not.

"You tell me," he smirked right back and lifted his shirt up so she could see all of the bruises and hickeys Percy had left on his body.

Annabeth got up and walked over to him, tracing the marks with her fingertips and Nico shivered. "Hmm... you two _did _have fun. I got quite an eyeful when I went to go put my shoes in the bedroom."

And okay, maybe it should have bothered him a little bit more that not only did Annabeth know that they were having sex, but she saw them going at it, but Nico was tired and calm and actually really happy to see Annabeth, as he hadn't been around for the past week. Hades often summoned him to the underworld to do small jobs for him and Nico really didn't want to go but yeah, you couldn't really say 'no thanks, I think I want to fuck my boyfriend instead' to the Lord of the Dead.

Nico let his shirt drop back down and wrapped his arms around Annabeth. "I missed you, Chase."

She hugged him back, burying her face in his neck. "Missed you, too, di Angelo. Don't leave for so long next time―I had no one to complain about Percy to who really knows what I'm talking about."

"I resent that," Came a new voice. Nico and Annabeth looked up at the same time and wore the same soft smiles as they took in Percy's tired, ruffled appearance. "Wanna watch a movie?"

They settled on Clash of the Titans because Perseus isn't an awful hero, really. Nico ended up with his head in Percy's lap and his legs on Annabeth's because they all could see how tired Nico was with bruises under his eyes from sleepless nights in the Underworld. Percy carded his fingers through Nico's hair with his eyes on the screen as Nico pressed his face into Percy's stomach and closed his eyes.

When Nico woke again, he was still laying on Percy and Annabeth's laps only now the TV was off, the room was dark, and they were speaking in hushed voices.

"He's so adorable," Nico could hear the smile in Annabeth's voice as she said it and wanted to reach up and flick her but he didn't have the energy to move.

"He is," Percy agreed and his voice turned concerned. "Doesn't look like he's been getting much sleep, though."

"You try sleeping in my lumpy bed in the Underworld," Nico muttered sleepily, burying his face further into Percy's stomach. Nico didn't have to have his eyes open to know that Percy rolled his eyes as he traced a hickey on Nico's neck. The son of Hades squirmed as Percy pressed down on it with his index finger. He realized that Annabeth had scooted closer to Percy during the movie as Nico's lower back was now on Annabeth's thighs and she was tracing patterns on his stomach under his shirt. He wasn't really uncomfortable with this (like he should be) as he and Annabeth had become used to the sort of platonic relationship they shared but he couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine as she too pressed a finger down on one of his hickeys.

"You wanna head to bed?" Percy asked softly.

Nico shook his head stubbornly. "Don' wanna move," he slurred sleepily.

Percy sighed like this was a problem but Nico knew it wasn't. All three of them would like nothing more than to stay in that position for a long, long while.

o0o

Eventually it got to the concerning point that Nico was in love with Annabeth, too. When he finally admitted this to himself, well... he panicked.

o0o

Percy was beside himself.

Nico had gone to the Underworld a few days ago and had just Iris-messaged him that he would 'be a while'. What was that even supposed to mean? Had Percy done something wrong?

A vague thought registered in the back of his mind that he may be overreacting just a tiny bit.

That was when he called Annabeth.

o0o

Annabeth was visiting Sally.

Percy's mother absolutely adored Annabeth and Nico (and obviously Percy but that goes without saying). She was the mother figure that Annabeth never really had and she loved her for it. So sometimes when Percy was busy with schoolwork, Annabeth would go visit Sally.

"So," Sally began, chewing a chocolate chip cookie as she spoke. "how are you, Percy, and Nico doing?"

Annabeth barely got a word out of her mouth before the Sally's telephone began ringing, shrill and demanding.

Sally held up a finger to Annabeth and got up to answer the phone, gesturing for Annabeth to have another cookie while she talked on the phone. Annabeth did.

"Hello?" Sally answered politely. Annabeth faintly heard another voice speak back to her. "Percy?"

Annabeth looked up, raising her eyebrows. Sally's eyes were on her. "Yeah, she's right here."

Annabeth's eyebrows knit together. It was obvious that Percy was asking for her. Maybe he couldn't find the milk or something ("For the last time, Seaweed Brain, it's behind the orange juice on the second shelf").

Sally held out the phone for Annabeth wordlessly and left the room, giving them some privacy.

"Percy?"

"Annabeth! How are you on this fine afternoon?"

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. His tone suggested that he was feeling guilty about something. "What did you do, Seaweed Brain?"

"I didn't do anything!" Percy said defensively. "At least, I don't _think _I did anything."

Annabeth sighed in exasperation, tapping her foot impatiently. "Get to the point, I was eating cookies!"

"Well Nico-"

"Nico?" Annabeth asked, confused. "What did you do to Nico?"

"Nothing! Well..." Percy paused. "Nope! Nothing! I can't think of a single thing I did wrong!"

"Well why do you _think _you did something wrong?"

"So Nico left for his dad's place a few days ago and then he just I-Med me and was all like 'I might be a little while longer'. Like, what is that even supposed to _mean_? Did I do something? Is he angry at me? Am I being too dramatic about this? I mean, he just hung up right after that without giving me a chance to respond! How rude is that? And, like, I hope he's not mad because then Zeus only knows when he'll come back and _I want to cuddle!_" Percy said this all in one breath and Annabeth's eyebrows rose higher with every word.

"Percy! Calm down," Annabeth said soothingly. "Nico's probably just in a bad mood because he doesn't want to be in the Underworld right now and he's got to stay a few extra days. I'm sure you did nothing wrong."

"Yeah. Yeah..." Percy said, sounding like he was trying to convince himself. "Everything's fine."

o0o

Except everything is most definitely not fine because it's been two weeks and Percy hasn't heard from Nico since that last Iris Message.


	3. she makes me want to believe

Nico was a horrible person.

Not only had he left for the Underworld three days earlier than he had to, making up some lie about his father needing him, but he also never came back. He was able to return to New York six days after he left for the Underworld but he had stayed there for a couple extra days to get his thoughts in order. And then those couple extra days became seven extra days and suddenly Nico wasn't sure what was going to happen when he returned. Would Percy be mad at him for being gone for so long? Would he be mad about that brief but rude Iris Message?

You see, Nico had a problem. He was in love with his boyfriend's girlfriend as well at his boyfriend. That was so screwed up it made it hard for him to think straight. Or gay. Wait, what? Okay he needs to sleep. Like, now. It was one thing to be in love with someone while they had a girlfriend. It was whole lot worse to be in love with said boy_ and _that boy's girlfriend. And it wasn't like he could really go to anyone for advice because he didn't know a whole lot of people who had this problem. He knew this was a bad idea. He _knew _that something was going to go wrong. Why did he never follow his instincts? Sure, he had a whole bunch of distant relatives from Greek mythology who had all kinds of messed up relationships but that didn't mean he wanted to talk to any of them about his love life. Especially not Aphrodite who was probably his great aunt twice removed or something twisted like that.

He sighed because he knew what he had to do. He had been dreading it for weeks. He would probably rather stab himself in the chest with his own sword but she would probably just get angry and hit him if he did something like that.

He had to talk to Annabeth

0o0

Annabeth was sitting on the park bench she had spoken to Nico on and had hung out with him there many times since, reading an Ancient Greek book about architecture that she got when she was ten and had probably read twenty eight times since. Her blonde hair fell loose around her shoulders, blowing around annoyingly in the wind. She brushed it behind her ear again, only to growl again in frustration as it flew out of place when the next breeze blew by.

"Let me help you with that," A voice chuckled, an unfamiliar hand moving her hair behind her ear for her. Annabeth jerked back in surprise, glaring up at the offender. He had dark red, nearly brown hair and a smattering of freckles on his nose. Right then Annabeth knew that if she could see that, this guy was way too close.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't touch me," Annabeth scowled, turning back to her book.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the boy's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. No doubt he had been expecting her to be a dumb blonde that he could probably take back to his apartment after a five minute conversation. Annabeth's nose wrinkled in distaste.

"Whoa, just trying to be friendly," he said, holding his hands up defensively.

"Well why don't you try being friendly somewhere else?" Annabeth was itching to punch this guy, just to show him that she wasn't just some defenseless girl sitting alone in a park.

"I don't think I want to," he said cockily, leaning towards her. "And I also think you want me to stay."

"Maybe you should think less," Annabeth said crossly, narrowing her eyes.

"Hey, you listen here, bitch—" He began angrily. Annabeth sat up rigidly, daring him to continue.

"I believe," A smooth, familiar voice interrupted, "that she told you to leave."

Annabeth looked up in relief and shock. She really didn't want to harm a mortal but this one was crossing a figurative line. And where the fuck had Nico been? He stood impressively behind Annabeth's harasser, his arms folded across his chest in an intimidating manner. He did not look at Annabeth, did not take his eyes off the redhead.

"Did I ask you?" The guy asked rudely, matching Nico's stance. Normally, she would disapprove of Nico confronting a mortal but now she just closed her book and watched curiously.

"Do I look like I care?" Nico shot back. "Now get lost."

The redhead took a step forward, "No. I think I want to stay with this pretty blonde here. And maybe after we get properly introduced, I'm sure she would be _more _than willing to go back to my apartment with me. She's probably such a little slut-"

And suddenly, they were both on the ground, Nico straddling his waist punching him again and again in the face. The guy fought back weakly, no match for Nico's strength and years of training. Annabeth shot up from her seat and grabbed Nico's arms as people standing around either started screaming or taking videos on their phones. Now, Annabeth was stronger than she looked but Nico had double her strength, being much bigger than her now.

Nico struggled against her, landing a few more punches to the other guy's now bloody face, "Don't—you—fucking—dare—talk—about—her—like—that!"

"Nico!" To Annabeth's relief, she looked up and saw Percy running toward them. Nico was still fighting against Annabeth who was attempting to restrain him.

"Nico, Nico," Percy grunted, pulling him off of the nearly unrecognizable redhead.

Nico growled against Percy's restricting arms. "Let—me—go! You didn't hear the things he was saying about her, Percy."

But Percy did not relent and Nico eventually stopped struggling, breathing heavily. The other guy sat up, wiping blood off of his face with the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

"Percy, let's go," Annabeth said urgently, glancing at a mortal speaking urgently to a cell phone. The last thing they needed was the cops after them. Percy nodded at her and, grabbing her book, she led them away from the park.

0o0

Nico was so mad he couldn't breathe. How dare he sat those things about Annabeth? Who did that mortal think he was? He walked silently, pressed to Percy's side as they made their way to Percy and Annabeth's apartment. Annabeth headed straight to the kitchen as soon as they got there and Nico saw her pull out the Swiss Miss from the cabinet before Percy led him to the bathroom. Nico protested as Percy grabbed a washcloth and led him to the sink. He maneuvered Nico until he had his back pressed against the bathroom counter. Percy did not say a word, dampening the washcloth and pressing it against Nico's knuckles. Nico was still seething, breathing heavily as his mind raced. Percy finished cleaning up Nico's right hand and just stood in front of him, calm yet concerned.

"What did he say?" Percy asked softly, caressing the back of Nico's neck.

Nico shook his head silently, turning his head and fixing his eyes on the wall. How dare that douchebag call Annabeth a slut? How dare he assume that Annabeth was so easy she would go home with him as soon as he told her his name?

Percy gently brought his fingertips to Nico's jaw and turned his head so that his eyes locked with Percy's.

"He called Annabeth a slut," Nico whispered. "He was harassing her before I got there and saying all these things, calling her a bitch..." Nico trailed off, anger in his voice.

Percy closed his eyes and clenched his fists before taking a deep breath and looking up at the son of Hades. "Annabeth can take care of herself," he pointed out softly.

"I know. _I know_. But I was just so _mad_ and—"

"I know, shh," Percy placed a hand on Nico's cheek. "It's all right. She's fine, he probably didn't even really bother her."

"He would have," Nico said darkly. "If Annabeth couldn't handle herself, what would have happened? What if it was some other girl who wouldn't be able to fight him off?"

"But it wasn't," Annabeth cut in, walking into the bathroom to stand in front of Nico, to the right of Percy. "It wasn't some other girl and I _can _handle myself. But... thank you."

She smiled at Nico and held his hand, playing with his fingers. "Who wants hot chocolate? You, sir, have some explaining to do," she said sternly to Nico.

Nico opened his mouth, "I'm—"

"But not tonight," Annabeth gave a little grin at the look of relief on Nico's face. "Come on."

0o0

And that's how Nico ended up, once again, laying across Percy and Annabeth's laps on the couch as they watched some documentary about World War II. Nico turned his head to look at Percy's face, lit up from the glow of the TV in the dark room. As if sensing his gaze, Percy looked down at Nico and they locked eyes.

Percy's eyes said everything from _what's wrong_ to _I missed you so much_. And Nico's eyes said _I'll tell you later _and _I know I'm so sorry_.

"Are you guys eye-fucking or something?" Annabeth whispered sarcastically. Nico jolted, turning to glare half-heartedly at Annabeth.

"I changed my mind," Annabeth decided. "I want to know where you've been and why you haven't spoken to us in weeks."

Percy tensed but waited for an answer from Nico.

The son of Hades cringed and said in a small voice, "I'm sorry."

"That's not an answer," Annabeth said, looking down at him severely. "We've been out of our minds with worry! Would one fucking call have killed you?"

"Annabeth," Percy warned, stroking Nico's hair softly.

"No, Percy," Annabeth glared at him. "I want to hear what he has to say for himself."

"I've been in the Underworld," Nico spoke up quietly.

Annabeth and Percy ended their little staring contest and looked down at Nico.

"Why, may I ask?" Annabeth asked. "Did Hades really keep you down there for that long and forbid you to contact anyone?"

"No," Nico looked down at his hands, picking at the broken skin of his knuckles. Annabeth caught his hands in her own to stop him from hurting himself. "He didn't even know I was still there after the first three days were over."

"Why did you stay?" Percy whispered, hurt. "Did I do something wrong?"

Nico's heart ached. Of course Percy would blame himself. Of course Percy would not think for a second that it was Nico's fault. Annabeth, however, was a different story.

"Of course it wasn't your fault, Seaweed Brain," she scowled at Nico as if her anger had been building up during the documentary that was still playing quietly in the background. "You did nothing wrong. Nico is the one that needs to explain himself."

"Annabeth," Percy repeated. "Stop."

"No," Nico interrupted. "No, she's right." Annabeth was the only one who would be realistic about this. She would call Nico out when he was in the wrong. And he loved her for that.

"Annabeth?" Nico asked quietly.

Annabeth nodded slowly. "Do you want me to go so you can talk to Percy?"

"No!" Nico caught her arm as she moved to get up. "No, no. I was, uh, wondering if I could talk to you. Alone."

"Oh," Percy said softly. "Yeah, I'll, uh, just." He jerked his thumb toward the bathroom. "I'm gonna go take a shower. You two talk." There was a trace of bitterness in his voice as he sat Nico up and got off the couch, heading toward the bathroom without looking back. Nico watched him go, painfully aware of how hurt he must be that Nico wouldn't talk to him about this. But this was something Nico and Annabeth had to talk about alone.

"Nico," Annabeth whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Nico sighed and rubbed his hands down his face, leaning his head onto the back of the couch. Now or never. "IthinkI'minlovewithyou," he rushed, his words muffled by his hands.

Annabeth chuckled, "Was that even English?"

He looked at her seriously and she quieted instantly. "Annabeth. I'm in love with you."

Annabeth's eyebrows shot up towards her hairline. "Okay?"

"That's it?" Nico's eyebrows scrunched together.

"Well... why is that a problem?"

"B—because I'm gay!" Nico sputtered, gesturing wildly with his hands.

"Nico," Annabeth sighed, "you can like boys _and _girls if you want. You don't have to be tied down to one gender. Maybe you were always just inclined towards guys. It's not a problem that you find yourself attracted to a girl, too."

Nico's face turned red as she spoke about his sexuality as if it were just science. "But...doesn't it bother you that I'm in love with you both?"

"Of course not," Annabeth shrugged. "I'm in love with you, too. And Percy will be thrilled. What's there to be bothered about."

Nico's mouth popped open and he stared at her in shock. "B-but why do you love _me_?"

Annabeth's eyes softened, "Because you're _you_, Nico. You're a nerd and your cool and I can have a real conversation with you and you don't zone out when I talk like Percy does."

Nico giggled quietly. But it was a manly giggle. Yeah. Let's go with that.

"And," Annabeth continued, whispering and moving closer, "You have a really nice ass." She pinched his side and laughed as he yelped even manlier than he giggled.

"I love you, Annabeth," Nico said quietly and pecked her on the lips.

"Love you, too, Nico," She grinned.

"Oh, and Annabeth?" He had the tiniest little smile on his face and he could tell that made her curious.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I'm bisexual," he continued to grin at her.

"No?" she hummed, interested.

"No. I think I'm Percabethsexual."

"Percabethsexual," she repeated unimpressed.

"Yeah. Percy and Annabeth makes Percabeth. I'm Percabethsexual." His face broke out into the biggest smile she'd ever seen and yeah. He's forgiven.


	4. all i really want is you

As the hot water cascaded down Percy's body, he thought about Nico. The shower was the best place to think in Percy's opinion. Or maybe it was just for him. Was it a son of Poseidon thing? Or did everybody think better and come up with fantastic ideas in the shower? Okay maybe he still had problems controlling his thoughts wherever he was but that wasn't the point.

Nico wanted to talk to Annabeth. Alone. Alone as in, without Percy.

Why did Nico feel that he could talk about things with Annabeth that he couldn't talk to Percy about? He tried not to feel hurt, he really did, but Percy was Nico's _boyfriend_. Wasn't he supposed to be the one Nico could talk about anything with? No matter what it was?

Don't get him wrong, Percy loved that Annabeth and Nico got along so well. That was one of the things he was so worried about when they began this...arrangement. He was scared that Annabeth and Nico would fight, considering they hadn't been the best of friends since...ever, really. If they began fighting, their relationship, so to speak, would never work. But after the talk Nico and Annabeth had when they first added Nico into the equation, he knew that it wouldn't be a problem. Percy didn't know what they had talked about - "It's confidential, Percy!" Annabeth had said when he wouldn't stop bugging her about it - but he knew that it made them closer.

And he shouldn't be jealous because _this was what he had wanted for crying out loud_! But he _was _jealous sometimes, when Nico and Annabeth would share a look and burst out laughing, leaving Percy to have to wonder what they were thinking about. Or when Annabeth and Nico recommended books to each other and they must be super-demigods or something because Percy has no idea how they have the patience to read with dyslexia.

And Percy _knows _he's not as smart as Annabeth but did Nico think that he wasn't capable of having an intelligent conversation? Every time Nico had a problem or 'just needed to talk', he would always ask where Annabeth was. And one time, when he asked why, they told him that they were the only ones who understood each other. What the hell does that even mean? Did they think Percy was too stupid to understand them?

And he knows that they don't _mean_ to make him feel that way and that just makes him feel that much worse about being angry. Percy sighed angrily and knocked his head against the wall of the shower in frustration.

0o0

After Percy got out of the shower and dried himself off using his powers, stepping into some pants while doing so and not bothering with a shirt, he walked out into the living room to see Nico and Annabeth still sitting on the couch together. Nico laughed at something Annabeth said, throwing his head back, his eyes sparkling. Percy thought that Nico looked best like that, carefree and happy. Apparently Annabeth thought so too because she suddenly leaned forward and captured Nico's lips with her own, pulling him into a lingering kiss. They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

Percy was in shock.

"Oh," was all Percy could say, his eyebrows lifting up slightly. If they were in a different situation, Percy would have laughed at how quickly their heads whipped around to look at him. How long had they been _that _close and how could Percy have missed it?

"Um." Nico said intelligently.

But Annabeth just smiled at him and patted the seat next to her. "C'mere, Perce. Come sit."

"Uh, what?" Percy stuttered. "What did I just witness? You—you two—what?"

"Perce," Annabeth repeated. "Come."

Percy obeyed without thinking, there was no denying Annabeth when she looked at him like that. She was scary.

"What's going on?" Percy asked cautiously, standing in front of them.

"Nico and I have simply confessed our undying love for each other and then I invited you to sit down," Annabeth reminded him, tugging on his pant leg to get him to sit between her and Nico who looked like he was trying to hide a smile.

"What—you and her?" Percy turned to Nico in surprise.

"Yes, Percy, keep up." Nico looked amused.

"How? How did you two—?"

"You see, Percy, when two people like each other very much—" Nico began, grinning.

"I'm not an idiot," Percy snapped.

Nico's smile vanished, "What?"

"You don't have to talk to me like I'm five, I know what you meant," Percy glared at him. He was so sick of everyone treating him like he was a moron.

"We don't think you're an idiot, Percy," Annabeth said softly, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Could have fooled me," Percy grumbled irritably, shaking her hand off.

"Percy, what's wrong?" Nico asked quietly, scooting closer to him.

"I'm just—I'm not dumb, okay?"

"Of course not," Annabeth said in surprise. "You're really _smart, _actually."

"You sure don't act like you think I'm smart," Percy's gaze fixed on the wall behind the TV that was _still playing that stupid documentary_.

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth asked, confused. "We were just messing with you before when we were talking to you like that, promise."

"Whatever," Percy shook his head, "So what in Hades is going on with you two?"

"Ugh, please don't bring my dad into this," Nico wrinkled his nose, momentarily distracted. "But yeah, Annabeth and I, uh, love each other." The son of Hades looked to Annabeth for reassurance. She nodded encouragingly at him.

"Um," Percy said eloquently. "Really?"

"Is—do you have a problem with this?" Annabeth asked, hesitant for the first time in her life.

"No," Percy said quickly. "No, no. It's great, actually. Just... a little bit sudden? I s'pose I shouldn't be surprised though. I'm really happy."

"Someone should tell your face," Nico observed. "What's wrong?"

"It's...will...how will things change because of this?" Percy asked timidly, voicing his fear. He couldn't even think. Were they going to ditch him because of these newfound feelings for each other?

"Well, we're not going to run off to Vegas and get married, leaving you here," Annabeth always knew exactly what he was thinking, which was scary and comforting at the same time. Spending so much time together for so many years had ascertained that they would always be able to pick up on each others' moods.

"Yeah, things won't change, mio bello, not really," Nico smiled at him. "Annabeth and I will just be a little more, um, intimate than we were before. We'll be like a real threesome," Nico snorted. "We'll _all _love each other. ...If you want that?"

"Of—of course. Fuck yeah, that sounds... really great actually. Fantastic." Percy smiled, his worries forgotten for a moment as Nico turned to him expectantly.

"So..." Nico grinned devilishly, "Sex?"

Percy rolled his eyes and pulled Nico into a soft kiss. He tasted like Annabeth's strawberry chapstick, which made Percy smile into Nico's lips. The kiss steadily became more heated as Nico eagerly licked Percy's lips and slid his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Percy knotted his fingers into Nico's hair and pulled him impossibly closer. It was a few minutes before Percy remembered Annabeth sitting next to him. He broke the kiss and a string of saliva connected their lips before Nico's tongue swiped it away and ran over his red, kiss swollen lips. Percy groaned and resisted the urge to pull him into another kiss.

Percy turned to his girlfriend beside him and found her watching them intensely, arousal clear in her sparkling gray eyes. "Go on," she said, motioning for him to keep kissing the son of Hades.

Percy groaned again and pulled Nico onto his lap so the younger boy was straddling him and connected their lips again. Nico moaned into Percy's mouth and the son of Poseidon swallowed the soft noise as their tongues slid against each other. Percy disconnected their lips and began to kiss and nip at Nico's neck as the other boy ground down on him, making Percy's hips buck up, searching for more friction. Percy thought he could get used to this, as Annabeth began kissing down his neck, stripping both demigods of their clothes, not that she had much to take off of Percy. That boy hated clothes so much, Nico and Annabeth didn't know how they were able to convince him to get dressed every morning.

And yeah, it took a little maneuvering and shifting but they figured it out. Nico fucked Percy in time with Percy's thrusts into Annabeth and while they weren't completely comfortable, the mind-blowing sex kind of made up for it. At least, that was what Percy believed. And, looking at Annabeth and Nico, sweaty and satisfied and laying across each other, limbs tangled impossibly, he would bet anything that they had enjoyed it, too.

0o0

They were trying to bake cupcakes for Sally's birthday which was the next day. 'Trying' being the operative word.

Nico and Annabeth were doing most of the work while Percy just watched, occasionally eating whipped cream straight out of the can. And obviously, Nico couldn't be expected to not kiss it right out of his mouth when he felt that Percy was hogging it. Annabeth just rolled her eyes at them and stuck the last of the cupcakes in the oven.

She had streaks of flour in her blonde ponytail and whipped cream on the tip of her nose but Nico thought that she had never looked so beautiful. She crossed her eyes to look at her nose and Nico had a strong desire to kiss the whipped cream right off of it. So he did.

Percy watched them from his spot leaning against the counter with a soft smile and a fond look in his eyes. Annabeth looked up at Nico, stormy gray eyes wide with affection and Nico could barely breathe. He smiled gently at Percy and laced his fingers in the spaces between Annabeth's, bringing her hand up to his mouth and pressed his lips to it just slightly.

Out of the corner of his eye, Nico saw Percy push himself off of the counter and walk over to them, intertwining his right hand with Nico's left and his left with Annabeth's right. He kissed her forehead and then Nico's with that stupid smile still faintly on his face. Nico leaned his back against Percy's chest, sighing lightly.

They stayed like that until the timer went off twenty minutes later.


End file.
